1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of TV, more particularity, to an audio-video signal transmission connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern society, TV as an important audio-visual information source, with the advancing technology, especially with the rapid development of Internet technology, TV has become the core device of intelligent home, and attracts more and more attention.
Nowadays, for the TVs on the market, due to the connectors used for transmitting has low integration, result in that they have similar function, meanwhile when the whole structures thereof connect with the other parts, the structures are easy to loose, and then cause a poor contact; during production, as smoothness of device is difficult to control which leads to head back down or deviation, and it is so difficult to welding repair that it is not appropriate to weld and it is difficult to control the welding quality.
In addition, the connector used for transmitting in current TV has limited ability to adapt advanced performance signal transmission (generally only supporting 18 Gbps signal output), meanwhile it has no partition design, and its anti-serial-interface performance and conductibility (generally supporting a maximum 1 A current transmission) are not strong, then it is unable to expand.